


sweetly sound the wedding bells

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius momentarily steps into the role of Lily's bridesmaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetly sound the wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/242471.html) @ livejournal.

Lily sits at the small vanity, hands trembling as she tries to stir a spoonful of sugar into her tea. Sirius comes up from behind and takes over the task for her, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"You should really be with James," she says to him, and he waves it off. "Isn't that how it's traditionally done?"

Sirius sits down beside her on the narrow bench. "And you know I'm a stickler for tradition, is that it? I've already got Prongs tidied up for you, and his hair is mostly under submission. Besides, who is going to help you zip up your gown if I don't?" He pushes the cup of tea into Lily's hands and she accepts it with a grateful smile.

"You've a point there, actually," she says, sipping at the tea and feeling it soothe her nerves instantly. "You're the closest thing I've got to a bridesmaid."

Sirius laughs, nudging her playfully with his elbow. "Shut the fuck up, Evans… Ha. Can't call you that for much longer, can I? Anyway, you know Moony would've been your maid of honour if he'd been in town." Lily nods. Remus was called upon by Dumbledore last night, in a case of the worst timing ever.

There's a soft knock on the door, and the minister's wife peeks her head in. "Almost time, dear," she says to Lily, her warm smile making her feel just a bit more at ease. It's not that she's having second thoughts about marrying James; it's just that she never pictured her wedding quite like this. Remus should be there; Peter should be there; James' parents should be alive and there; her own family should be there. But that's not the way things go when they're having a quick Muggle ceremony, dressed in Muggle clothes, because either James or Lily could die at any day and she just wants to make what they've got official; because she's desperate to start a family, to find some bright spot in an otherwise dim future.

Sirius shakes Lily out of her reverie by threading a few stems of the delicate white flowers in a vase on the vanity through her hair, which is pulled into a loose chignon. She smiles at him, a question bubbling on her lips about when is he going to take the plunge with Remus already. She stops herself, though, because she remembers that they _can't_. Their love is illegal in the Muggle world because they're queer, and it's even worse in the Wizarding world because they're queer _and_ Remus is a werewolf. She shifts her eyes over to Sirius in the mirror, watching him as he straightens up and fiddles with the skinny tie he's wearing.

"Sirius, do you ever think about…" she starts to ask, despite telling herself she shouldn't.

Sirius looks up and catches her eyes, nodding as if he already knows. "Yeah, but what's the point?" His smile is sad and humourless, and he just shrugs at her and goes back to his tie.

Lily stands and smoothes her hands over her simple white sheath. "Right. Well, if it were up to me you'd be the blushing bride today," she teases lightly. Sirius looks up and laughs, then walks over to Lily and wraps her up in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Lily," he says, and she's got no idea what he's thanking her for until he adds, "You know, for never judging us."

It's probably the emotions of the whole bloody day, but Lily feels like she could tear up at any moment. She squeezes Sirius back and then gently pushes him away, fanning at her eyes. "If you make me cry and fuck up my mascara, I'll hex your bollocks off, Black." She takes a deep breath and hooks her arm in the crook of Sirius' elbow. "Now let's go make me Mrs James Potter before I come to my senses."


End file.
